Various vehicles such as commercial aircraft include cockpits that define an internal operating environment and one or more windshields that shield the cockpit from an outside environment. Windshield wipers are operatively connected to windshields and are configured to wipe water, ice, and the like from the windshields.
During a manufacturing process for an aircraft, a windshield wiper is installed (for example, rigged) in relation to a windshield of the aircraft. Typically, a windshield wiper of an aircraft is installed by supervised and experienced mechanics. Nevertheless, at a later date, the windshield wiper may be removed, such as when an aircraft is painted. The windshield wiper may then be reinstalled by personnel other than specially-trained wiper installation mechanics.
A known windshield wiper system includes an electric motor, a converter, and a windshield wiper. The converter reduces a rotary output speed of the motor and converts it into an oscillating motion through a four linkage mechanism driving the arm and wiper blade back and forth across the windshield.
In order to install (for example, rig) the known windshield wiper system, a bushing is positioned on an outward shaft of the converter. The bushing includes teeth on an outer edge that match the pattern on a wiper arm hub, thereby allowing the bushing and the wiper arm hub to rotate together during operation. After the wiper arm hub is positioned on the bushing, a wiper arm hub bolt is tightened. Then, the wiper arm is raised up to a lift block assembly, so the wiper arm sits on a lift block assembly.
If the wiper arm is raised up to the lift block assembly with too much force, a park position may be inadvertently defined below the lift bock assembly. As such, during operation, when the wiper is signaled to park, the wiper arm may collide with the lift block assembly as the motor forces the wiper past the lift block assembly to an incorrect park position. Conversely, if the wiper arm is raised up to the lift block assembly with insufficient force, the park position may be defined above the lift bock assembly causing the wiper to insufficiently park in relation to the lift block assembly.
To verify proper installation, a mechanic sprays water on the windshield and activates the wiper. As the windshield wiper moves, the mechanic checks that a lower sweep limit of the wiper is between two lines on a piece of tape the mechanic previously placed on the windshield, as per instructions in an installation manual. Additionally, the mechanic checks that the windshield wiper parks correctly. If the mechanic determines that the windshield wiper does not satisfy operational requirements, the mechanic removes the wiper arm and the bushing form the outward shaft, rotates the bushing accordingly, and then repeats the installation process. The amount of rotation of the bushing for proper rigging may be intuitive for an experienced mechanic. However, an unexperienced mechanic may have to rely on trial and error, thereby prolonging the installation process.
As can be appreciated, the wiper installation or rigging process is labor and time intensive, complex, and is typically performed by mechanics who are specifically trained in such process.